Can you keep a secret?
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Your mom had given you your name because she likes how your name sounds, your dad had given you his last name because you were his daughter even that no drop of your blood or cell in your body had anything of him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **How are you doing today?**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to stop by, I'm not an English native speaker so there will be a lot of misspellings and grammatical mistakes here.**_

 _ **It's a hard story so I'm sorry for some nonsense here.**_

 _ **Daddy = her stepfather.**_

 _ **father = her biological father**_.

It all started when her mom met your dad, she was only fourteen and he was a college student whose best friend lived on the same street as her. He was handsome and a nice guy, the nicest guy that your mom had ever met and that was the reason why your mom develops a huge crush on him, but he always thought it was funny because to your dad your mom was just a kid, even though she was a beautiful girl with her long brown hair and curious honey eyes. They had become friends and go out sometimes, of course; they have hidden it from your mom's parents, but between them, there was only true friendship and a big crush on your mom side.

Your mom met your father in her senior year of high school. He was the new guy who stole the status of the hottest boy from the school's football captain. All the girls wanted him and he wanted them all too, your mom was no exception to it. Your father was the only guy who had made your mom stop being into in her now ex-crush on your dad. Apparently, her luck has changed when your father invited her to a party four months before the school year end which she quickly accepted and since then they were a couple, they become the most envied couple in school.

Your grandparents always wanted your mom to get good grades and she always worked so hard to get them, so it was no surprise when she had received several admission letters from several colleges. Your father, on the other hand, was not very into getting in colleges at the time, he thought only of taking a year off and then who knows, maybe to get into one college. Your grandparents did not approve her daughter's boyfriend and always made that clear, they preferred their daughter to date any other guy but that a small fry like him.

The prom passed and the summer vacation was almost over when your mom received the news that her dreams would have to be postponed, as the test in her hand was saying goodbye to college and hello to the world of diapers. She told him a few hours later when she had called him asking him to meet her in the square near her house and that was the last time your mom had seen him. He was gone before the sun was up, he had promised her that he would be by her side, but no, nobody knew about him or did not want to talk about him. Then your grandparents have gone crazy when they found out that their only daughter was pregnant and worse she was abandoned by the trash they always knew that her boyfriend was. Your mom had cried for hours after hearing how she let her parents down and how they did not want a pregnant teenage daughter because they would not take care of someone else's baby.

In that bad time of her life, your mom reconnected with your dad who was the person who most supported her. In a few months, they were together and as soon as you were born your grandparents made it clear that you two were no longer welcome in their house. Tired of her parents' treatment, your mom decided to leave that idiot town, she would take care of her baby girl alone without needing a penny of her parents and they would never know about you again and it was then that your life took the road that you are now.

They got married as soon as they got in New York. Your dad already had a job in sight, and that is why he suggested this place, your mom had never been in a city as big as that and had always heard the thousands of praise about the city, so being there had become her dream.

Your mom had chosen Missy because she likes how your name sounds, your dad had given you Bradford his last name because you were his daughter even that no drop of your blood or cell in your body had anything of him. He loved to show you up to everyone; you were the most intelligent, smart, beautiful, funny girl in the world to him and his friends did not understand the fact that he loves someone who had nothing to do with him.

He'd changed your diapers; fed you; he gave you showers, he woke up in the middle of the night to calm you down; he had spent sleepless nights when you were sick; he took you anywhere with him; helped you take your first steps; heard you say your first words and help you on them; teached you to ride a bike, held your hand on your first day of school, and your mom feels the luckiest woman in the world for having him in her life, she did not trust to leave you with no one else besides him.

For you the only dad that existed was him. Your parents hired a detective to find your father a few years after you were born and as soon as they found him he was obligated to pay all your expenses, and then your father became the name signed on the check that was deposited every month in the checking account that your mom had open for you. You never cared about the man who you share half of your DNA, but you would die for the man you call dad.

But your sixth birthday has arrived and since then everything has changed. Your dad had invested in your mom because he believes in her potential, so her dreamed university had become a Community College in which she graduated with honors which provided her with a job she loves. The bad part of her job is that she has to travel a lot and it is bad because she doesn't like to leave you two alone for a long time. You dad did not mind watching you because he workes at home and he takes advantage of these opportunities to spoil you, something that your mom doesn't like since she becomes the bad parent.

The Missy little girl was growing up and getting more beautiful every day and your dad loves you more and more every day, right? Yeah, he does, even if you don't understand that. You two were watching a movie in his bedroom; he had bought everything you like, your favorite candy and snacks; then he said that it was our dirty little secret and you knew that your mom would freak out if she knew how much sugar was in that room. The movie was over and it was past your bedtime, but your dad never cared about schedules, this boring part was your mom thing and she always complained about it because you see her as the annoying one and he is the cool parent.

He asked if you'd like to play a game with him and you excitedly accepted his offer. Your dad told you that he and your mom play it, but he should not tell it to you because they had promised not to tell anyone about it, and since you were no longer a little girl it was time for you to know how to play this game. He had made you swear that you would not tell about it to anyone, and when you had given him your word he had gotten up from his bed and stood in front of it asking you to come near.

This game is played only by people who love each other, by people who truly love each other a lot, that's what he said before kissing you on the lips as he always did, something that people thought was weird, but your mom thought it was cute because it shows how much he loves you.

He smiled at you as he pulled away and you'd smiled back anxious because you love to play. It was supposed to be a game, but you saw him unbuttoning and unzipping the dark jeans pants he was wearing, his favorite pants, while he started explaining to you how to play that game.

 _ **Hey, if you have reached the end, thank you!**_

 _ **Leave me a review, I really appreciate them.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend or do yourself a great weekend!**_

 _ **Updates on my profile**_

 _ **Game of Thrones characters, you all can be jealous because winter has come today, but I don't mind if you want to take it for you(please do it!).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, guys! How are you doing today?_**

 ** _Thanks for stopping by!_**

 ** _Thank you very much for your reviews, I really appreciate them!_**

 _ **These last days are confusing for me and there's a strike going on in my country. My town is a small town so we're just out of gas, but there are cities that besides the gas they are getting out of food and medicines.**_ ** _I just hope everything gets better soon and that all politicians hear what people are claiming._**

 _ **This story is complicated so I apologize in advance for any nonsense I write in these next chapters.**_

 _ **As you already know (If you are somehow lost here) this story is told by Missy and she refers as dad her stepfather and father her biological father**_.

* * *

Your dad has a toy inside his pants; that toy should be played every day because in case it isn't played there was a liquid inside of it that would make Daddy sick and you don't want your daddy to die, right? If you play the game right, the liquid that makes daddy feeling sick will comes out and Daddy will feel better, feel happy and you win the game. But you can't tell this to anyone; otherwise you will be out of the game and will give the advantage to another person who doesn't care about your Daddy like you do to play with it, and that person will let daddy sick and will hurt Daddy so bad and you don't want anything bad to happen to Daddy, right?

You had done everything as he has said even though you did not understand what was going on. Your dad made weird noises and you thought there was something hurting him a lot. Then you got hit by that liquid he had said and you saw him tremble while he was looking for something to hold himself so he wouldn't fall. He was breathless and took him a few minutes to talk to you; he kissed you and told you that he loves you and then he reminding you that you had promised him that you won't tell about it to anyone, not even Mom, you couldn't tell her even if you two had made a promise to always say everything to each other.

After that day everything had changed. He was always close to you, keeping his eyes on you and you so fool did not tell what happened to your mom. You didn't tell her because you didn't want anything bad to happen to him; he loves you and as he had said people who love each other play that game like you two did.

He always came back when your mom wasn't around for one more round. He said to you that each time you play you evolved one level and he is happy with your evolution. Your hand was no longer enough for him so at this new level, you would have to replace your hands with your mouth. "It's like sucking a lollipop, but you have to be careful with your teeth so you won't hurt daddy." That was weird, and it has a bad taste, you did not want to do that and you tried to pull away when he almost did you throw up, but he did not let you go, he'd held your head still so he could put as much of that thing in your mouth as possible. Then you'd find that the liquid that can make him feel bad tasted so bad and you'd have to swallow it because he wanted and liked it. You told him you didn't want to do that again and he asked you why, when you told him it was awful he said that like a lollipop it could have flavors and then he'd ask you what's your favorite flavor.

Things went like this until your first period came, your mom couldn't speak of anything else and your dad was happy for you. They took you to your appointments with the gynecologist until he was the only one responsible for this; you overheard when he said you were getting older and that soon the boys would want to date you so it was better to him be sure that you would be protected.

Your mom's longest trip took place a few months after that day. She would be gone for a week, and your dad was excited about the thousands of things you two could do together while she was gone. The first night, he had taken you to watch a movie that you were so excited to watch; after you came in from the movies your dad had call you and told you to sleep with him in his bedroom something he never did. It was just for you to sleep, but you felt his hands all over your body when he woke you up in the middle of the night so you could play a bit.

On the second night, it wasn't just his hands and kisses; he had turned you on the bed, climbed over your back and rubbed his body against yours every moment saying how beautiful you were and how much he loves you between his noises until he was feeling good. By the third night he had taken off your shirt and kissed you all over your body while rubbing his hips on you and it was weird, but you did not want him to feel bad or angry with you. On the fourth night he had asked you to take off your clothes and keep your panties on because he was also just wearing his underwear; and like the other nights he had touched you, but this time he wanted you to know how he feels when you touch him in his toy, so he'd removed your panties and after that you kept your legs together because it was very weird. He told you that he wasn't going to hurt you, he loved you and just wanted to show you how that feels and how much he loves you.

He kissed your whole body until he reached your legs. Your dad kissed you there, and you wanted to close your legs instinctively but he didn't let you, so he grabbed your legs hold them still. That lasted a few minutes until he kisses you and tells you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you.

And there he was on top of you, placing your legs on his waist and again he began to move his hips against you, but this time without the protection of that small piece of fabric. He made louder noises between his moves, and you heard him say a bad word, so he stopped right then.

Your dad kissed you, and you felt his hand going down your body, suddenly something strange was in the middle of your legs and you felt it for a few seconds moving there. You looked at him and saw him with his eyes shut while he repeated the same bad word, then he bit his lower lip and looked at you. You could see his eyes lost in that sensation before you felt his hand against your mouth.

He told you it was going to hurt a little bit, but that pain would pass later and today you wonder when that 'later' will come. You heard your muffled cry through his hands as he thrust his hip on you as the pain consumed you. He whispered that he loved you and soon that pain would go away, but if he really loved you why he was hurting you like that? "You're beautiful Missy";"You have no idea how good you're making me feel"; "You're so sweet; so soft; so tight; so good" these were the words that came out of his mouth as he moved inside you.

You could feel the tears on your cheek and you wonder how he could not see that? He moved his hand out of your mouth, so his mouth could meet yours as his hands gripped the sheets at your side so hard that the knuckles of his fingers got white as he raced his moves. In the end, he was over you breathless and satisfied, but for you, that pain seemed never to end.

He pulled out his toy from inside you and went to the other side of the bed, you sore closed your legs and turned to the other side avoiding look at him shutting your eyes as if that made everything disappear; as if that was just a nightmare that you would soon wake up. Your dad gave you a soft kiss and whispered that he loves you before he deeply slept while you spent most of the night awake.T

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this story!**_

 _ **Have a great weekend or better make yourself a great weekend.**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you guys doing today?_**

 ** _I know, I disappeared for awhile. I'm too distracted and I hate it._**

 ** _Thank you for being here, even if this character may not be your favorite one._**

* * *

You didn't want to sleep with him in the bedroom, but that wasn't an option for you because he dragged you there or stayed in your bedroom until he got what he wanted, but in those times he used something that looked like plastic wrapped around his toy while he found his release inside of you.

That was wrong; this was not love even if he said it a thousand times, but you could not get rid of him. You had rejected him, and he slapped you for the first time, saying that you were a bad girl who deserved to be punished before he raped you again.

You said that you were going to tell it to your mom, tell her what he was doing to you when she is not around and he had locked you in the bedroom with him, your dad had laughed and that day you found out that he had a gun at home. You have discovered how cold is the metal of the gun is against your skin and it stayed in your memory while he did whatever he wanted with you

He taught you how to best please him; how to touch him, how to move; how to read his expression to know if you were doing the right thing. He wanted you to talk dirty with him during those moments, something your parents didn't accept at home. You should say how huge his penis was; how good he supposedly made you feel; how you didn't want to someone else to do that with you. You should beg for him to do that to you because he is the best and the only man you want.

He brought you nice clothes and every time you wanted to buy something new he was the one who chose your clothes, and you should be happy about it. He chooses your lingerie while pretending to be embarrassed with the saleswoman for being there with you buying panties and bras, and in case she was so distracted, he would walk in with you in the dressing room just to see how good you look on them.

You turn fifteen and you realized that if you weren't at home he couldn't hurt you, so you started to get involved in everything the school had to offer you, and attend a bakery that you know belongs to the mom of one of your classmates then you could do your homework in peace. Your mom didn't mind your absence because it meant you had friends to entertain you. You had joined the cheerleading squad that sometimes gave you a day away from home. You were doing well there until you heard one of the popular boys at your school say how beautiful your legs were. At that moment you realized how short the skirt of your cheerleading uniform was and how insecure you felt in it. You knew the boy well and knew that behind those comments that were meant only to praise you there was a big heart, and he would never raise a hand to touch you unless you allow him to do, but you couldn't control that feeling.

Your dad wanted to see you in your cheerleading uniform, but you always found a way to make it impossible for him. On game nights you would go to the house of one of your cheerleader friends, and as soon as the game was quit you would change your clothes as soon as possible. One of those days that he'd come to pick you up after a game, he'd told you that cheerleaders are the hottest things in the world before he looks at you.

Your mom wasn't at home on a Friday night and he wasn't supposed to be there either because he would have a business dinner. But as soon as a cheerleader's mom left you at home you had found him in your room. He had smiled at you, analyzing your uniform before asking you to do a little dance for him. You wanted to throw up while he groped you with the biggest smile in the world on his face. You're so fucking sexy in that uniform, he whispered in your ear as he rubbed himself in your ass trying to release the tension and then he pulled your hair, turning you around and making you kneel in front of him. You could see that he had always fantasized over it when his eyes shined as he undone his pants before he held your head still and thrust on you.

When you left the cheerleading squad your favorite place became the Topanga's bakery. There was a boy there, and just like you, he also seemed to choose the bakery as a place to study. He was so attractive and you had caught him a few times watching you; in those times you had always look away ashamed because you also have been watching him between your homework. The day after you last exchange glances you heard the chair in front of you moving and your eyes fell on that place that was empty and so he was there, smiling at you while taking the spot. You'd learned that day his name is Joshua, but he hates it so you should call him Josh, and he was the brother-in-law of the bakery's owner so he is always around. Josh had asked what you were studying and you said that you were trying to study math, but your study partner didn't show up to help you since you were not good at it.

He told you that he was good at math and you believed him until he tried to teach you something and he ended up trip himself up with his own words and then he smiled shamefully at you, asking if you did not want to take a break from your studies because it was obvious that he had no idea what he was talking about. He paid you a smoothie and you two talked for hours and you only realized that it was late when your fifth smoothie was over. Josh asked for your number when you were getting ready to leave, but you did not give it to him, you told him that you two would meet soon and he smiled. When you got home your parents were in the living room watching something and as soon as they noticed your presence your dad gave you a scold and filled you with questions, you told him that you were with Farkle doing a school assignment and it calmed him down at the same time. Farkle was the only guy he didn't care about being around you, as he said Farkle found anything more interesting than a woman, your dad always jokes that women frightened the poor boy who probably had a copy of the Playboy magazine just with guys beneath his bed.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for coming here!_**

 ** _Have a great weekend._**

 ** _I'm sorry for any nonsense!_**

 _ **Thanks for making me smile!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi!**_

 _ **There is someone here?**_

 _ **I haven't written this story for ages, and I had forgotten that I had a chapter ready to be updated.**_

 _ **How are you doing? Hope you had a good week mine was really stressful.**_

* * *

You two always met at Topanga's bakery, and Josh always pays for everything you order, even over your protests that he doesn't have to do it. He even improved his math skills just to try to help you with that.

You love those hours with him, in those moments it feels like two hundred and twenty pounds were taken from your shoulder day by day because he makes you laugh; laugh like a long time you did not laugh with all his jokes and humor.

You learned that he wanted to be a psychologist as he was a kid, but he had changed his mind and chosen to study journalism. He pictures himself doing an article for some good newspaper with his feet in the Californian sands hearing the sea sound in the background.

He asked you out after three weeks meeting there and you were so nervous about it that you said you'd think about it before you practically ran out of there.

Your mom was the first person to know that a guy had asked you out. You wanted her to be the last one, but she wasn't able to keep her mouth shut when you daddy came into the room. You could see the anger in his eyes as he listened to how much your mom was excited about it.

He said no. He didn't want his daughter to go on a date with some perv guy. You were still too young for those kinds of things, and your mom stood up in your support saying you were a teenage girl, you were old enough for going on a date, and it was about time for these things to start happening to you.

He kept with his no, you weren't ready to go out with boys when he left the room ignoring what your mom was saying. Your mom said that her first date was when she was thirteen years old and that it was normal for your daddy to be overprotective because you still his little baby girl and he doesn't want you to get hurt.

You should not worry about your daddy because she said she would find a way to get his consent.

You were in your bedroom when you heard a knock on your door, your mom opened it and you saw her huge smile, but her smile didn't reach her eyes and at that moment you knew he had hurt her somehow.

You told Josh that you would accept to go out with him, but you should meet in the place that he chooses. Josh's smile was huge and he suggested that you two should go to a movie theater for some movie and dinner after that, a typical teenage date.

Apparently, your mom was the most excited person with your date, she has helped you in everything from choosing clothes to silly advice. She was kind of disappointed for not being introduced to the boy who was taking you out because you had told her that he would be so busy that afternoon, and he could only meet you in the movies, which would be easier for both of you. You didn't want to lie even more, but that was better for everyone, you just did not want your daddy to know him and scared him away.

Josh took you to watch a good movie and then he took you to Central Park to eat the hot dog that you said that is the best in town. You were talking when he leaned and almost kissed you, and you pulled away in fear because if you kissed him you would be permitting him to hurt you, and you were sick of it.

Josh had noticed you're uncomfortable after his move and he had apologized to you. He told you that he should not have done it, it was just a first date and you two were still getting to know each other better, and then you were good while his hands still looking for yours.

When you'd gotten home your mom had kept you for an hour in the living room asking about everything and you wondered if she was your mom or your fifteen-year-old best friend.

The only thing you wanted to do is take a shower and fall asleep on your bed, but as soon as you opened the door you saw him sitting on your bed waiting for you. Your mom had said that he had left, but he had just fooled her. You left the door open and walked in the bedroom feeling his anger eyes on you.

Your daddy filled you with questions that you didn't want to answer and when you asked, without thinking what you were doing, for him to leave and let you alone, you froze because of the fear that you had developed from him. You walked as quickly as possible for your bathroom fearing his not kind reaction.

He did not do anything. He did not follow you, didn't curse you or did not punish you and it kind of made you more terrified. Your eyes didn't leave the mirror even for one second so you did not miss the moment he decided to retaliate.

In a few minutes, he was standing in the doorway of your bathroom looking at you, your eyes meeting his dark eyes in the mirror as he analyzed you.

Did he touch you? It was the first question that had come from his lips and you looked at the sink hearing a no that sounded almost like a whisper when it comes out of your lips. You felt his hand on you, his hands grab your waist as he told you that you shouldn't let that boy touch you before your daddy kissed your neck. He said that only he could touch you like that as his hands slide down your body, and your eyes at no moment did leave the sink.

He told you that you were so good in that dress, your mom had made a good choice. He asked you if you had any idea how much he loved you on that dress and you moved your head negatively, then felt him rubbing himself on you. His hands tightened on your hip as he moved against your butt showing you how much turned on he was and you could feel every inch of his dick and this disgusted you.

The bathroom door closed and you heard the door lock move so loud and you could hear the beating of your heart accelerated as the fear grew inside you. The noise of one of the drawers moving and then something was being tight seemed like the loudest things you had ever heard. And then he was inside of you moving as fast and deeper as he could go, since there was no time to enjoy it like he really wanted because your mom was right over there, in the other room.

Your knuckles were white as you held so tight on the sink edge as if it would save your life. His moans echoed through the bathroom as he moved mercilessly inside you, his hands were in your waist keeping you still and your eyes were filled with tears that you refused to let them stream down your face in front of him.

The taste of blood was in your mouth and you did not even notice that you were biting your lips until that moment. You felt his lips against your skin as his hand grab one of your breasts and you heard him murmuring how good that was, how tight you feel. His hot breath was against your skin and he pulled your hair because he wants to see your face, he wants your eyes looking at him while he gets his minutes of pleasure.

You felt his last thrust before he props upon you as he moaned lost in his own pleasure filling you with all his dirty. After a while, you felt he move a few more times before pull out of you.

You felt the fabric of your dress going back to its place and the sound of his zipper going up. He had a satisfied smile on his face that makes you want to throw up and then his hand hit your ass hard as he told you how fucking good you felt around him; that you were his whore and he was the only one who owns your pussy before and he left you there alone, feeling disgusted with yourself as your body trembled, and fresh tears ran down your face.

It's all your fault.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for coming here!**_

 _ **Have a good week.**_

 _ **Next update it will be GM Manhattan's Lies.**_


End file.
